


Bee yourself

by bluehaircosplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alot of friendship, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Castiel (Supernatural), Beekeeper Castiel (Supernatural), Crowley is a dick, Cute Castiel, Multi, alot of flirts, cas with kids, lot of coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehaircosplay/pseuds/bluehaircosplay
Summary: Castiel has his own Café and one day a handsome young lady wants to drink a coffee
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel & Claire Novak, Castiel/Meg Masters, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Meg Masters & Ruby, Meg Masters & Sam Winchester, Ruby/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Bees

As always, the alarm clock rang way too early. She got up immediately switched on the music system.   
Rock echoed through her apartment as Meg got into the shower.   
She didn't have much time, so she couldn't really wake up.   
After she had put on her favorite pants suit and a black blouse and had her hair tied in a strict bun, she quickly realized that she had no more time for make-up AND a proper coffee, which is why she had to go for make-up and herself be satisfied with an overpriced Starbucks coffee on the way to work.   
She put some eyeshadow and Mascara on her brown eyes and her dark red lips twisted into a significant smile when she saw in the mirror that she looked good. She left her apartment with the dark leather jacket and her bag under her arm, the key to her Harley Davidson in hand.  
In the underground car park she went to her beloved vehicle, put on her jacket and buckled on her bag. Grinning with a sense of freedom, she leads her way to work. 

It was a tall metal block among other metal blocks. More than once she had felt like a little ant in a huge ant den.   
Unfortunately the trip was over all too quickly and she put her black 1958 Harley in her regular place in the guarded parking lot and, after a short nod to Rufus, she made her way to Starbucks. 

Of course, she didn't expect Starbucks to be empty at this time, but the line was enormous. She was on time and she might even have time to visit her favorite colleague in the legal department.   
Her smartphone vibrated in her pocket and when she pulled it out, she read that the morning meeting had been canceled. Meg grinned, because that meant her supervisor, Fergus Crowley, had exaggerated again at the weekend and makes homeoffice today.   
But that also meant that she could take her time and drink her coffee in peace instead of hastily tipping it down. When it vibrated again, she knew she wasn't the only one having the thought.

**_Moose_ **   
_Hey, Crowley must have a hangover._   
_Breakfast in my office?_

**_Meg_ **   
_Forget it gigantor_   
_I have a better view_   
_I'm at Starbucks right now_   
_Should I bring you something?_

**_Moose_ **   
_Good with you..._   
_A bagel with salmon would be great, Meggy._

**_Meg_ **   
_Shut up_

Meg shook her head with a smile and only when she heard a commotion from the front did she look up. Some guests in front of her seemed upset about something.  
"We're really sorry. The coffee machine is broken. For now we can't sell them any more coffee here. But you are welcome to visit our other store only 5 minutes walk from here. “  
Meg wanted to get upset at first, but then took a deep breath and followed the cluster of people who went in one direction.   
If she didn't really need the coffee, she would have stomped into the office immediately. But without caffeine it became inedible during the day and she didn't want to do that to her colleagues. 

The next Starbucks was on a street a little away from the hustle and bustle of work. There were smaller shops here and there were fewer cars on the streets.   
It was a relaxed atmosphere, apart from the people in front of her with their briefcases, suits and high heels. As she looked around, she noticed a small café across the street and she broke away from the crowd, grinning.   
She quickly ran across the street, of course not without at least 3 cars starting to horn like mad.  
"Idiots," she muttered, rolling her eyes as she reached the sidewalk.  
The café in front of her was inviting. Large windows let daylight into the rooms, which were equipped with comfortable pieces of furniture that were arbitrarily but harmoniously put together. No two chairs were alike, but they had all been painted the same nut brown and so they all somehow fit together.   
The floor was made of dark wood and there were fresh flowers on the tables of various sizes. There were a couple of couches and everything was very comfortable. There was a bar with a variety of baked goods and a young blonde who seemed to be serving different customers.

Meg opened the wooden door and a small bell above it announced the arrival of a new guest.  
There was no queue so she could just walk to the counter.  
"One moment please! I'll be there for you in a moment! ”Called a deep, gentle voice, which made Meg grin. This voice sounded so attractive that the man belonging to it could only look good. And a short time later this idea was also confirmed. Black messy hair, a broad, honest smile and the bluest eyes she had ever seen greeted her. This man had to be a model.  
"Hello! What can I do for you? You look like someone who likes to drink coffee to me! ”He said astutely.  
"Yes indeed. I would have like a large latte macchiato with caramel sirup if you have it and one of these bagels with cream cheese ... and something of what smells so good here. "  
"That's the freshly baked apple pie," he said, pointing to it.  
“Then I'll take a large piece of it. And everything to take away. "She smiled flirtatiously at him after checking whether he was wearing a wedding ring- It was an absolute no-go for her. Meg would never sleep with a married person and so maybe destroy a marriage. She didn't want to be like her mother.  
"I am sorry. We try to do something good for the environment, which is why we don't have disposable cups. Do you have a reusable coffee mug with you? ”He looked at her questioningly and the blue of his eyes was even more intense.  
"Sadly no."   
Damn it.   
She hadn't noticed the sign he was pointing at, she was too busy with her thoughts. Now she had to go to Starbucks again.   
He eyed her.  
"You know what? I'll lend you my coffee mug and you can bring it back to me the next days, ” he said gently.  
"Why do they do that? You hardly know me! ” She didn't know how to handle so much friendliness.  
"You seem like someone you can trust."  
“Would you really do that? You are a real angel! "  
"Actually, my name is Castiel." He muttered, blushing, while his hands were busy with the coffee.

“All of our baked goods are made by us, from regional foods and fairtraid as well as organic. Just like the coffee. The caramel syrup has only recently been in our range and was made by me, ”he babbled without looking at her. Meg watched him closely. He wore a white shirt that wasn't a single stain and black pants that accented his bottom very well.  
Despite his handsome looks, he looked very professional and kind of ... cute. Each of his handshakes sat as he spoke and blushed, every time he looked at her over his shoulder and noticed that she was watching him closely, he looked downright cute. Meg was lost in thought and only half listened to him, which is why she had to blink several times when Castiel handed her a brown paper bag and the coffee mug. Meg dug her wallet out of her pocket and handed him a $ 10 bill.  
"That's right." She smiled while looking at the mug. Little bees were painted on him and somehow he matched him. Bee yourself, she read.  
"Just bring the cup back when you have time." He smiled and looked at her.  
"I will, Clarence." She grinned and winked at him.  
"Castiel." He corrected her, blushing.

"My name is Meg, by the way." She said over her shoulder and she saw how he looked after her.  
Oh he was definitely worth a flirt!


	2. My younger, taller brother and me

Chapter 2  
In a good mood, Meg ran towards her work. Her mood was great.  
A day without that ass Crowley was ahead of her. She would have a leisurely breakfast with Sam and then she could concentrate on her work. Meg had worked as an editor for a few years and she just loved the job. If it weren't for Fergus Crowley. He made her life hell and acted like a king. Usually she would stand up against him, but she really loved her job and her colleagues. And the pay was great. That's why she endured him.

Meg hurried across the busy street and up the steep stairs. With the coffee mug and brown bag in one hand, she took her employee ID card out of her pocket and held it up to the scanner.  
In the empty elevator she checked her make-up again and she noticed that her cheeks were all red. But Meg put it the extra way. She walked along the reception and into her office, where Sammy was waiting for her. He was more of a younger brother than a work colleague. She had met him and his older brother when she was flown from the fourth Childcare home and taken to someone who took care of young people like her. difficult to educate people.  
His name was Bobby Singer. And to her surprise, he was different than she had imagined and Sam and Dean lived there too. Bobby was strict but fair and her life got better there. The nice thing was that besides a home she had also found a family. Dean was now a mechatronics technician and had taken over the workshop from Bobby. He was married to his husband Benny and he had one child, Ben, a 7 year old bright boy, from a previous relationship. Sammy had studied law and was now working in the legal department at the same company as Meg.  
And she became an editor.  
Meg had always been interested in books, but not those greasy romance novels or fantasy books. She preferred to read biographies and non-fiction books. Unfortunately for her she had to do without such books for the most part. But every book here came as a surprise, and that's what she loved about her job.

Sam sat with his back to her and read one of the manuscripts from her desk.  
"If you mess up my order again, Winchester, I'll kill you," she said without sharply. He jumped up.  
"You scared me!"  
"Well ... I'm naturally terrifying!" Sam laughed and shook his head.  
"Hey Meg," she hugged the almost 3 heads taller giant.  
"So ... what order? There is pure chaos here! "  
"Chaos with a system." She admitted and handed him the brown bag.  
"The bagel is for you," she said, while she sat on her chair behind the large solid wood desk. She loved her office. It was on the 23rd floor, and even if it was small, it had a nice view through the glass wall. The other walls were covered with shelves. These were full of old and new manuscripts that had been piling up for months. There was also the way too large desk, which was initially only temporarily stored here, and 2 uncomfortable old office chairs.

"Weren't you going to Starbucks?" He asked as he bit into the bagel.  
"Long story." She laughed and took a sip from the mug and groaned.  
"Damn, it's really good!"  
"You finally got yourself a reusable cup?" He eyed him. "Interesting choice."  
"It's only borrowed." While she grabbed the brown bag and took out the piece of apple pie.  
"So Crowley ..." she tried to distract her, but Sam didn't let go of the subject.  
"Borrowed from whom?"  
"So Crowley called in sick?" She grinned at him. Sam shook his head.  
"Probably. He didn't answer. "  
"He's probably partied again all weekend and exaggerated ... The poor women." Sam puffed.  
"When I would have to drink myself into a coma before I would want to be touched by him." Said Meg.  
"It will never come to that." Sam said and looked at her seriously-  
"You know what's going on here, don't you?" Of course she did. Lots of young editors had quit under him. "Each time there were different reasons, but there were rumors that Crowley was the main reason. He is said to have sexually molested most of them. Meg would trust him, but there were no official complaints against him. He had never tried it with her. Maybe she just wasn't his type, which she was very happy about. But that didn't stop him from beating her down all the time.  
"He would never try it on me," she said to reassure him. He was has her younger, bigger brother. her much bigger, younger brother.  
"Just be careful, Meggie"  
"Oh shut up, Moose!" She laughed and he joined in.   
It felt so good to laugh like that.

Until the door of her office popped open and hit the shelf so hard that some pages fell to the ground.  
“What is there to laugh about here? Miss Masters I'm still waiting for the report on the 4 part series by Sarah Jane that you should have presented to me last week. And what are you doing here, Mr. Winchester? Don't you have your own place of work? Should I call your head of department? He can definitely get them more work. ”Crowley's sleazy voice echoed through her office and she desperatly wanted to wipe his big grin off his face.  
"I'll send you the report right away," she muttered while she put the apple pie away and Sam said goodbye to her.  
"I will send you some manuscripts that should be read, evaluated and summarized on my table by Friday, otherwise you can pack your things."  
“But I have this Thursday and Friday off,” she said.  
"Then you should better use your time and not waste it on chatting." He grinned dirty and left her office without closing the door.  
Meg snorted and took out her cell phone to write a message to Sam.  
“I want to kill him. Even when I go to hell for this. Someday i will kill him. "


	3. Sugar cookies

The last three days were so exhausting that she barely had a minute of free time. Crowley had actually forwarded 5 manuscripts to her, and so it turned out that while she had completed all of his manuscripts, she had not completed any of her own. It annoyed her that she let herself be clamped like this, but he is on the longer lever and can fire her so easily ... But now she had a few days off and no one could spoil it for her. Meg grinned at the coffee mug that she had grown fond of the last few days. Today it was time to bring him back. Meg had put on her favorite black jeans and one of her old band shirts. She left her hair open. She put on her motorcycle jacket and then put the mug in her pocket before heading towards the cafe. But instead of driving there directly, she took a detour to just feel the freedom of driving after the last hard days.  
In a good mood, she parked her motorcycle in front of the café and shortly before opening the door, she took another deep breath. She remembered the owner's smile and couldn't help grinning. The little bell announced its arrival, but instead of going back to the counter, she sat down on one of the soft sofas near the wide window. Meg took off her leather jacket and put the mug on the table in front of her.

  
The young blonde from last time came up to her and smiled.  
"What can I get you?"  
"Um ... is Clarence here today?"  
"You probably mean Castiel ... As if he would never be here for a day. He's here every day. I'll send him here. ”She disappeared and a short time later he actually came out of the kitchen. When he saw her, he grinned widely.  
"Meg! Nice to see you! ”He sat down across from her.  
"I promised to bring this one back, Clarence." She pushed the mug over to him.  
"Claire was afraid that you wanted to complain about her." He laughed.  
"Can I take you out for coffee or do you have to go back to work?"  
“I'm free today. So yes, but only if you sit down next to me ”she grinned.  
"Of course, only if that is possible." Her cheeks were colored slightly.  
"A caramel macchiato right?" She nodded and he got to work, knowing that Meg was watching him. He put various things on a tray and when he came back she saw that he had not only brought two coffees with him, but also a large plate with goodies.

  
"Oh you spoil me!" She grinned widely and grabbed a cookie from the plate.  
It was very filigree and tasted fantastic.  
"Dorothy, our baker, loves not only to bake but also to decorate."  
"It tastes heavenly," she muttered. Castiel laughed.  
"I'll tell her." The blonde, Claire, came over and looked at Meg.  
"Wait ... you are the coffee mug lady! We had already finished seeing the mug again. But Cas still had hope. “She said with a grin.  
"I have a good knowledge of people," he said, blushing.  
"Or you had hope to see her again."  
"Claire!" He scolded and she raised her hands.  
"Didn't say anything," she said and went back behind the counter. Castiel looked at Meg

.  
"Um ... don't listen to her ... Apparently her favorite job is teasing me for my nonexistent love life. And she's only a teenager herself. Claire is one of the youngsters who grew up with Jody and Donna because they no longer have a family and ... let's say they had a slightly troubled past. I met Jody and Donna when I took custody of my nephew Jack when my brother Luci went to jail. They helped me through the difficult phases. It wasn't exactly easy, but you were there. That's why your young people are allowed to work for me to supplement their pocket money. Claire somehow got stuck here and is working very hard to build a better future for herself. ”He took a sip of his tea.  
"I'm saying too much again." He laughed shyly.  
"What. It is very interesting what you say. I can understand Claire very well. ”She muttered.  
"Oh yeah?" He asked. "Of course you don't have to count it." He rowed back immediately.  
"I am an open book, Clarence."  
"Castiel."  
“I was one of those hard-to-educate girls myself. Only my last chance was a man named Bobby Singer. He and his two boys Sam and Dean saved my life more than once. Without her I wouldn't be sitting here. They are like family to me. ”She said and took a long sip of coffee. She looked up when he put a hand on her hand.  
"I'm sorry." Meg shook it off.

  
"You can not help it. It's the fault of my no-good parents. My mother died when I was a baby and my father ... He was a gamer and Drinker and ended up messing with some shady men ... I had to look after myself early on ... It was hard, but in the foster families after that it was sometimes worse. "Meg looked at the man who was sitting across from her and interested in clearing his head.  
"I don't even know why I'm telling you all this ..." Castiel smiled.  
"Many say that it is somehow easy for them to talk to me about difficult things."  
"I can only agree with them." She laughed and bit into the next delicious biscuit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hell-o and Welcome!  
> I hope you enjoyed this story.  
> This Story is for all my Megstiel fans. And specially for jude.  
> hope you like it!  
> Please leave a Comment and a Kudo!  
> Love  
> Sam.


End file.
